the_conflict_between_the_heaven_and_the_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is an Archangel, he is God's heir as well as his First son . Biography One day, God thought to create, Lucifer appeared due to that thought and helped God to create his fellow Archangels . Lucifer raised his siblings with God . When God asked to the angels to bow before the humans, Lucifer don't bow and says to God the humanity was flawed and evil by nature, he was banished with his angelic followers, the firsts who followed him are the Seraphims, Leviethon, Amon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor and Mammon, all of them became Kings of Hell and ruled with Lucifer, some of the Cherubims also followed him even in Hell and some of them even became demons who went to be known as the Princes of Hell, the best known being Azazel who is also one of the best friends of Lucifer . He tempt Eve to sin and manage to make her eat the Forbidden Fruit . The first human who go in Hell was Eve, Lucifer tortured her himself and turn her into a demon called Lilith creating a new breed of demons, the Dukes of Hell . He continued to create demons . Equipment * Archangel Sword' :' Lucifer have, like all Archangels, his own Archangel Sword . Powers and Abilities * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Lucier holds vast amount of power, making him one of the strongest entities in existence. His power is only equaled by Azathoth, Mephistopheles, Ouranos, Samael, Jasny, Behemoth, Titania, , Nova and Kairos and is only overwhelmed by the Prime Evil Diablo, the Primordial Shards and the Primordial Beings . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Lucifer knows almost everything being one of the oldest entities in existence . *** Omnilingualism : Lucifer has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time . * Biokinesis : Lucifer can harm or disfigure an individual . * Hand-to-Hand Combat : Lucifer has billions years of fighting skill experience, making him the top best fighters in existence . * Holy Fire Manipulation : Like every angel, Lucifer can manipulate the forces of holy fire. He can use this to harm, kill, or confine the angels since his holy fire is far superior to theirs. * Holy White Light : Lucifer can generate a white light and vaporize an entire area of far distances. This power will only harm other Archangel-Level Entities or stronger. * Immortality : Lucifer is immortal and can't die from age of diseases . * Nigh-Invulnerability : Lucifer can't be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments or diseases, Lucifer can be harmed or killed by anything equal or stronger as well as by a Primordial Weapon . * Reality Warping : Lucifer can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe, he can create objects or beings out of thin . * Regeneration : Lucifer's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time, he will not heal so fast if the injury is made by a Primordial Weapon . * Advanced Smiting : Lucifer can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought, he can only smite entities below a Archangel-Level Entity, he prefers to do it by snapping his fingers . * Super Stamina : Lucifer does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself, he can exert himself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire out. * Super Strength : Lucifer possesses immense physical strength that allows him to overwhelm any supernatural entity other than Azathoth, Ouranos, Diablo, Jasny, Behemoth, Samael, Titania, Nova, Kairos or the Prime Evil Diablo or Primordial Shards or the Primordial Beings . * Supernatural Concealment : Lucifer an prevent anyone weaker than an Archangel-Level Entity from tracking his presence . * Swordsmanship : Lucifer is skilled using a sword . * Telekinesis : Lucifer can move objects or beings with his mind, he can even use this power to harm them . * Telepathy : Lucifer can read or sense the mind of an individual, he can communicate with individuals through a mental link . * Wing Manifestation/Flight : Lucifer can unfold his wings for battle or flying, his wings are pitch black due to his fall . * Dimensional Travel : Lucifer can travel through different realms in the universe or anywhere in the universe itself with no limit . Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mark of Cain : Lucifer was corrupted by the Mark and, so, can be even more corrupted than before by it, moreover, the bearer can be controlled by Chaos and that power scares even Lucifer, an other well-known power of the mark is the ability it gives to its bearer to reflect injuries . Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Lucifer . * Archangel-Level Entities: An Archangel, a Primordial Beast, a Grim Reaper, Kairos, Oberon, an Lovecraftian Elder Thing, a Prime Fiend, a Great Maker, an Horsemen, a Protogenos and Nova can potentially overwhelm and possibly kill him . Weapons * Primordial Weapons : Primordial Weapons can kill him . Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Kings of Hell Category:Strongest of Specie Category:Fallen Angels Category:God's Creations Category:Primordial Entities Category:Apocalypse's Tools Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Hell